


Dreams

by tattoosanta



Category: Persona Series
Genre: Cognitive People, Dreamscapes, Future Meeting, Persona Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 11:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: Naoya rarely dreamed, but when he did...





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> The one fic I actually got to do for Persona Week .m. If we do this again next year, I'll definitely make sure to have everything prepped beforehand!!

It had been a long, rough day, and Naoya was exhausted now. He felt he’d done nothing but run around and fight things all day long, probably because he had, and now all he wanted was sleep… sleep, and maybe some water. 

“I hope tomorrow isn’t as insane…” He fiddled with his earring as he threw off his shirt and stared at himself in the mirror. The bags under his eyes were getting worse, probably due to the lack of sleep he’d had in the past few weeks. “Yeah, running on three hours consecutively isn’t doing great things for my image, is it?” 

He shook his head and changed into his lounge pants, then unceremoniously fell onto the bed with a deep sigh. “Ah, the sweet respite of momentary comas…” 

With that, he was out like a light. It wasn’t difficult for Naoya to fall asleep. No, the difficulty lied in  _ staying  _ asleep most nights.

Tonight, unlike most nights, Naoya dreamt. He could  _ feel  _ himself dreaming, as though it was a part of his consciousness he previously had not had access to. For a while, he thought he might be livid dreaming… but no, it couldn’t be. 

His dream-self shook his head--or… was he doing that in real life?--and looked around. Sure enough, it was what he’d imagined a dream-scape to be. It felt like there was a floor underneath his feet, but he couldn’t see one; the supposed walls and ceiling were a creamy, wispy white… 

But somehow, it didn’t hurt his eyes. In fact, it was a gentle white; unlike the white in hospitals and at grocery stores late at night. If he had to compare it to something, this white would be like the white of your grandmother’s kitchen, or of an animal shelter waiting room. 

He looked around some more, and his eyes rested on some figures in the distance. It looked like five different people, all of varying heights and body types. There were two standing next to each other closely, while the other three stood slightly off to the side.

He decided to approach. 

The distance was much shorter than he had expected it to be. He had only just started walking, and already he had closed the distance between himself and the group. Maybe it was the fact this was a dreamscape… 

One of the people turned to look at him; a short young man with blue hair and over the ear headphones around his neck. He looked tired, or sick, or… something, but he also looked very kind. His steely blue eyes hid a warm heart. 

“Oh, you’re here.” The boy next to him; a young man with silver hair and equally as grey eyes, turned to look at him and smiled brightly. “It’s good to finally meet you.” 

The boy with headphones nodded and looked off to the side. “Why only pierce one ear, though? Did you chicken out at the last minute before they pierced the other one?” 

Naoya laughed, or his dream-self did, and shook his head. “Nah, I just wanted to pierce the one. I don’t think I’d look so good with both ears pierced.” Actually, he was pretty sure his friends would just think he looked stupid. “Anyway… who are you people?” 

“The ones who come after you.” The one girl in the group smiled at him. She had some interesting hair, and a sailor suit with hearts over her… chest. He better not linger too long on that part. 

The boy next to her nodded and crossed his arms. It felt like Naoya had seen someone like him before; must be dèja vu. “This isn’t reality, as I’m sure you know. This is the one way we can all meet.” 

“I… wait, what are you talking about?” Naoya frowned and shook his head. This was so confusing… “What do you mean, “the ones who come after me”? You mean you all can use a Persona too?” 

There was a unanimous nod among the whole group, and a boy with frizzy hair and glasses spoke up. “Our stories could be directly connected to yours. There’s no way of knowing, but there’s a connection between all of us that can’t be denied.” 

The sailor-suited girl clapped her hands excitedly. “Exactly! We might never meet each other outside this dream, but it’s nice to know we all exist.” 

“So are we all dreaming right now, then?” The composed boy put a hand to his chin and closed his eyes. “I suppose that would make sense… but I thought shared dreams were impossible to accomplish with people who have never met.” 

The boy with headphones shrugged. “Coincidentally, so are our abilities. There’s no reason to assume this isn’t part of that.”

“He’s right.” The frizzy haired boy laughed. “But it’s nice to know we’re not alone; that this isn’t something we go through that will never happen again.” 

There was a short silence between the six of them, and suddenly Naoya felt himself begin to fade away from the dreamscape. He began to panic: “Wait, I never got your names! At least tell me that before I wake up!”

And then he opened his eyes, and it was over.


End file.
